


Hide and seek - Maree's Cornucopia

by ThreeMagpies



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Magic, Theatre, charloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeMagpies/pseuds/ThreeMagpies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Revolution fic:  Bass Monroe/Charlie Matheson, Charloe; No blackout AU. Rating M</p><p>Hi there and thanks so much for having a look at this… ☺ the story is part of the Good ship Charloe, Cornucopia/Pornucopia fan fic challenge. This is a bit of fun and the title tells it all really…Bass has been searching for Charlie and finally finds her...</p><p>I don’t own any part of Revolution and am writing this purely for love of the show and its characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and seek - Maree's Cornucopia

‘Can I help you?’

Bass tore his eyes away from the poster on the A frame stand in the tattered theatre foyer – she was pictured standing, those long, slim legs wide apart and poised on sky high heels and she was sleekly curvy in a skin tight black leather cat suit that showed off her tight waist and full breasts… Her hair fell in smooth golden waves around her shoulders, lips were red and lush, and her eyes were shadowed and smoky blue under a close fitting black carnival mask. He got his wallet out and turned to the nondescript guy in the ticket booth, ‘When does the show start?’

‘You’re just in time, show starts in about five minutes…’ a sly grin crossed the man’s face ‘heard about Maree’s Cornucopia did you?’ The grin widened, ’man, she sure is one hot tamale ain’t she’ 

Bass took a long, deep breath, because the urge to pull the guy’s eyes out through his throat was almost fucking irresistible. Then he pulled out a couple of bills; he absolutely didn’t want to use his cards in a dive like this… 

The guy must have noticed something because he suddenly went very quiet. But he took the cash, pocketing the extra fifty Bass slipped him with a sly confederate smile… ‘Take a seat at the front, man, she might ask you up to help with her act…’ he leaned forward, voice hushed, conspiratorial, ’and you’re lucky you came in today, this is her last show’ he shrugged, ‘damn shame if you ask me, but then I’m not surprised, she’s way too good for this place…’

Bass ignored him and took his ticket; it tore as he took it, limp from the humidity and the guy’s sweaty hand, he shoved it into a pocket in his jeans and went on inside, pushing through the gap in the slightly musty red velvet drapes, the soft silk of his tee catching on the nap… They closed behind him on a shadowy, cavernous space with a heavily curtained stage at one end. A runway jutted out into the room and small circular tables were crowded close round it, a scattering of people seated at the tables - men, a couple of women, a mixture of suits, tourists and the sort you’d expect in a downtown, gone to seed cabaret…. The place reminded him of something he’d seen in a movie once, with Madonna maybe? Desperately seeking somebody? He choked out a laugh…well that part was true anyway. He looked up, the few ceiling fans that still worked were whirling on full bore, making the place just tolerable and as he walked, the carpet squished sticky under his feet…

He found a seat near the back of the room, he didn’t want her to see him just yet and a waitress from the same Madonna movie wandered over. She was pretty in a soft, bouffant blonde way and made a point of standing close enough that her full breasts brushed against his arm…

‘Hey there, sugar…’ she bent over a bit further, giving him an eyeful of smooth, gently vibrating cleavage… ’Damn, you make this place look good…’ she licked her full, red lips… ‘So what can I get you?’

He smiled up at her… ’A beer would be nice’

She smiled back, her eyes dropping to caress the strong neck and chest muscles framed by the vee of his shirt; her fingers lightly roaming over his bicep…’Coming right up…’ She stood back a little and looked him up and down, ‘I wasn’t kidding about you making the place look good though. How’d someone like you hear about Maree? She’s only been here two weeks…’ she frowned a little…’you a talent scout or something…’

Bass shrugged…’or something. Why do you ask?’

She looked at him, her eyes measuring him this time, flirting gone… ‘No reason, really… I like Maree, she’s nice and we keep an eye out for each other round here…’

He shrugged again… ‘I’m glad…’ 

She frowned again…’Are you a cop?’ her hands moved, nervous, plucking at her skirt… ‘I don’t know what you’ve heard but everything’s legit here’

He sighed, he obviously needed to work on his wardrobe if he looked like an undercover cop…’I’m not a cop…’ he leaned towards her, trying his best to be reassuring…’I like the theatre and a friend told me about the show, he said it was good and I thought I’d come have a look, that’s all…’ he smiled again, giving her the full Sebastian Monroe blast of charm…‘now how about that beer?’

She didn’t cave as expected though, just nodded then gave him a smile that didn’t quite meet her eyes…’Coming right up…sir’ 

He watched her as she walked over to the to the bar, hips swaying… damn it, now he’d have to keep an eye on the protective, possibly psychic and/or lesbian waitress friend, who might give Charlie a head’s up before he was ready… Then he mentally hit himself round the head because hey, not every woman had to fall for the good old Monroe charm, although to be perfectly truthful, most of them did even when they did bat for the other team. He shrugged again - at least it wasn’t a seven feet tall Mickey Rourke in Sin City wannabe like the last time… But the last thing he wanted was for Charlie to get a head start on him again, especially since he’d spent the last two fucking weeks following a trail of false leads across the map while she’d been here the whole damn time…

There was a burst of piped big band music and a ripple of neon light across the stage and a man in a 50’s Presley suit sauntered into the spotlight to a scattering of applause from the audience…

‘Ladies and Gentlemen…’ he smiled suggestively…’I know why you’re all here….’ He pointed a finger round the room…’and why you’re all salivating in your seats…’

There was a spreading ripple of laughter round the room… 

The beer arrived, although this time the guy from the bar brought it over – and he didn’t look especially friendly… Bass went over contingency plans b through f just in case he’d been made; he’d learned never to underestimate Charlie’s ability to attract loyal and sometimes foolhardy admirers wherever she went…

The guy on stage fanned himself….’Man, is it getting hotter in here or is it that I know what’s coming…’

‘It is fucking hot in here…’ a disgruntled male voice came from a table that happened to be underneath one of the broken ceiling fans…

The MC coughed into his hand…’You’ll notice that I did say ‘hotter’ sir’ he went over to the side of the stage closest to the speaker…’But may I suggest that you move to a cooler table?’

The speaker huffed…’It’s ok; I like it fine here…. Just get on with the show’

MC smiled and raised his hands ‘Just trying to be helpful…’ He turned back to the rest of the audience, ‘And now…. without any further delay…’ he cast a quick glance at hot guy, then went stage right….’Ladies and Gentlemen… please give it up for….’

There was a drum roll from the speakers….

‘Maree’s Cornucopia….’ He finished with a flourish and vanished off stage to some still scattered but enthusiastic applause…

Mysterious, thudding, vaguely Mexican or Spanish guitars and drums hit them from all sides…and amid thick billowing clouds of dry ice that almost totally hid anything happening on the stage from view, the scent of magnolias wafted across the stage and into the audience…

Someone sneezed…

The music softened slightly, the drums settling to a heartbeat rhythm, the lights morphing from blues to purples and blush reds to gold and silver… and a figure strode out onto the stage, parting the clouds and looking just like she had on the poster…

Bass smiled, enjoying the sight, Charlie looked pretty fucking amazing and from where she was standing, with the stage lights hot in her eyes he doubted if she’d be able to see anything further out than the first row of tables… He sat back, relaxed and prepared to enjoy the show.

She stalked to the front of the stage and dropped to a deep knee bend, legs spread… ‘Hello….’ Her voice was soft, husky, and sexy as hell, her eyes shadowed behind the mask…

Bass felt his jeans get tighter and shifted in his seat; shit, the woman was sex on legs…

She leaned forward into a cat prowl, her breasts full, pale and luscious against the low cut black… Then she slid back onto her ass, one leg bent flat on the stage and the other up with an arm flung across it, her legs looked a mile long in the tight leather and stiletto’s…’I hope you’re all…. hungry?’ her voice seemed to reach out across the audience, echoing, the vibrations of it spreading out through the room.

Loud whistles, shouts and ringing applause came from every occupied table…

‘Ok then….’ She stood up in one easy, fluid movement… ‘Lets get started…’ She stalked over to the side of the stage and pulled a black cloth off a small, gate legged table revealing a large, shallow silver bowl. She dropped the cloth on the floor, picked up the bowl and held it out turning it in all directions for everyone to see it was empty. The she placed it back on the table with a flourish then held one arm up in a graceful arc above her head…’First, I think we need something spicy…’ she walked a few steps towards the audience, her heels tapping on the boards…

The music got louder…sort of Dusk to Dawn this time, more drums, guitars…more everything.

She bent over slightly, facing the audience, her hips swaying side to side in a shimmy… then she reached into the tight valley between her breasts and pulled out one, then another long, shiny, pointed red object. She held them up high, so that they could see… ‘Chillies’

There was a chorus of gasps, some shocked laughter and a lot of loud applause…

She held the chillies against her cheek…’mmm… they’re hot…’

More laughter, lots more applause…

She went back to the bowl and dropped the chillies in. Then came towards them again…’But we need a bit more than that, don’t we…’ she snapped her fingers then reached down the front of her outfit, wriggling her fingers between her breasts… Two more Chillies and a large zucchini appeared this time; she kissed the zucchini, her lips startlingly red against the green, then slanted a wicked smile at the audience… ‘mmm that’s a big, big zucchini…’ 

Wild applause and cheers filled the room… Bass sat up, clapping along with everyone else, his mouth open…where the fuck was she hiding them? That cat suit was skin-tight… 

The new vegetables went into the bowl with the others…. And Charlie - or Maree – which was her middle name of course and her using it at all meant that she’d thought he was taking too long to find her. Anyway, Charlie came back to centre stage…

She wriggled a little and reached down between her breasts again, a slightly pained expression on her face…’mmm… this one might be a little tricky….’

Everyone leaned forward and the spotlight centred on those pale, full breasts and the fingers working their way between them…

Charlie took a deep breath in; the music dropped to a hush and she very slowly drew out a large, purple aubergine… 

There was a collective gasp… and this time, as well as the applause, more loud gasps, whispered conversation and a lot of startled laughter, a couple of people jumped to their feet trying to see anything odd about anything...

Bass laughed, he’d had no idea she could do anything like this…

She held the shiny purple fruit up and smiled…‘isn’t it lovely?’ Then she smiled…’but I can see that some people are wondering if this is a real one…’ she looked down at her cleavage and patted it fondly to another chorus of cheers…’I mean, it is a little bit tight down there isn’t it?’ She went around the perimeter of the stage, showing the eggplant to everyone, a couple of people patting it, another holding it for a moment, then she dropped it into the bowl with the other things… 

Bass watched, more and more impressed as she went on to produce a bunch of cherry tomatoes, two onions, a clove of garlic, one jar of tomato paste and one of what looked like kidney beans, all from the valley between her breasts. He honestly had no idea how she was doing it… His original intention had been to interrupt the show and just walk up to her, but now he really, really wanted to see what she did next…

After the can of kidney beans went into the bowl, Charlie wheeled the table that the bowl was resting on into the centre of the stage, picked up a long handled, wooden spoon and stirred everything round, the cans clattering in the metal bowl and the assorted vegetables making thudding sounds… Then she dragged a wooden chair to the front of the stage and flopped down on it, fanning herself with one hand…’phew… that’s the hard part done…’

There was a round of applause; then a kind of hush fell around the room as they all waited to see what would happen next… The music swirled and clouds of dry ice mist came wafting out again…

Then the blonde waitress appeared at his shoulder… 

She smiled and eyed his untouched glass…’don’t forget your beer, pretty boy…’ her voice was a low, sultry whisper; it looked like he was forgiven… Then she placed a bowl, cutlery and a small basket with two crusty bread rolls on the table in front of him…

‘Thanks, but I didn’t order anything…’ He picked up his glass and took a long pull, his eyes straying back to the stage.

She smirked, leaning over the table, giving him an eyeful again…’Don’t worry, sugar, it comes with the ticket…’ then she turned away, her arm softly brushing his, and headed over to the other tables, pulling a trolley laden with similar bowls etc behind her…

He looked back at the stage; Charlie was standing back up, stretching one arm and then the other, sliding her hands down each leg and back up again, her movements graceful, sinuous… his dick stirred again, fuck she was gorgeous. He finished his beer; almost time to make a move…

Then she turned her back on them all; bending down to touch her toes so that all they could see were the long, long legs and the tight, rounded curves of that perfect ass…

Every single member of the audience were leaning forward, eyes glued, watching every move she made… Bass couldn’t blame them although his hands were clenched into fists and he almost had to hold onto the chair to keep from rushing the stage and hauling her away somewhere, anywhere but fucking here…

She rose, graceful, to her feet and peeked over her shoulder at them….’I think things should be good and hot by now….’

Bass choked off a laugh and shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable as cheers, whistles and more applause broke out around the room… damn, she was right about that…

She stalked over to the table, gave the contents of the bowl another stir, then lifted the spoon out, bringing it to her mouth; then she licked it, her tongue long and very pink in the spotlight… 

Bass stared… 

Charlie smiled and fanned her face with her free hand, ’wow, it is pretty damn hot, folks…’ then she wheeled the table over to centre stage and tipped the bowl slightly towards the audience.

There was a stunned silence, then rapturous applause, and a chorus of cheers and loud whistles filled the room, drowning out the music.

The bowl was full of what looked like steaming hot, Chilli sauce.

Bass grinned… damn she was good at this; it was almost a shame to drag her back to the mundane world of Monroe and Matheson Security, still every vacation had to come to an end sometime…

………………………………………

Charlie took a bow and handed the bowl of yummy goodness – which she’d prepared earlier of course – over to Mandy and Fred to serve out to their guests… She grinned and patted Mandy on her curvy rear as she passed by... 

The blonde woman turned and blew her a kiss, her full lips curved in a wide smile...’that was so fantastic, Maree…’ then she shook her head, the smile turning to a pout…’Do you really have to leave?’

Charlie sighed and shrugged her shoulders….’have to get back to my day job, darlin…’ then she whirled back onto the stage, it had been a pretty good show tonight, everything had gone perfectly – although it had been close with the fucking aubergine, she’d make sure she did her own shopping next time…

Then she remembered that this was the last show, and Bass still hadn’t appeared, she grinned again, maybe she’d finally outsmarted him… 

She took a final bow, smiling and waving at her audience then left the stage, heading down the dingy corridor to her dressing room, her heels clicking along the concrete, she pulled the mask off and swung it over her shoulder…

Suddenly, a hard arm caught her round the waist as she passed a turn and she was swung round against a rock hard chest… She gasped and found herself pinned back against the hard brick wall, his lips coming down on hers like warm silk, his legs either side of hers and his cock hard against her thigh, one of his hands holding both of hers up above her head…

She laughed against his mouth ‘I almost got you this time, didn’t I?’

Bass growled…’I wanted to see you finish the show…’ he swept his lips down her neck and to the cleft between her breasts…’you were driving me crazy working out how you hid all that down here…’ then he pulled back and caught her eyes…

She melted as the familiar, gorgeous blue of his gaze blazed a trail over her skin… ‘My dressing room’s just over there, Bass…’

He picked her up, carrying her the few steps to her door…holding her while she fumbled with the key and let them inside…

Charlie felt the excitement of the show, the high of having all those people watching her, clapping and cheering… all of it fade into nothing as she looked at him, his tall, muscular, superbly fit body packed into tight blue jeans and a black, clingy tee… that chiselled face, the high cheekbones and the scruff he grew out when they were on leave, the thick outline of his cock visible at his crotch…

She smiled up at him; even with her boots on he was taller than her… ‘I missed you…’

He took a step towards her…’missed you too, Charlie’ he grinned as he came closer still, ‘even though you sent me on a wild goose chase half way across the map…’ he ran his hands down her sides to her ass, his fingers spreading over the full cheeks and pulling her towards him, ‘I love the outfit by the way…’ he ground his cock against her leather covered pussy…’now how do I get you out of it?’

She laughed, ‘there’s a secret entrance…’

His eyes sparkled ‘really?’

She reached down and snapped the crotch fasteners; letting the front and back of the jumpsuit fall away… She felt the cool air of the room on her bare flesh of her pussy and ass cheeks…

The blue eyes watching her widened and she saw his throat move as he swallowed…’you have got to tell me where you got that’

She laughed again….’do you like it?’

He took a deep breath…’Does it come in blue?’ he leaned forward to kiss her again, while his hands slid down over the leather, one at the front, one down over her ass, then his fingers were between her legs, sliding through the wet folds of her pussy and between the cheeks of her ass…

She caught her breath, feeling her wetness flooding over his hands and her head fell back against the heavy wood of the door as his lips trailed down from her mouth over the soft skin of her throat, down to the warm flesh of her breasts…

He sank down onto his knees and lifted the leather flap covering her pussy lips… he grinned up at her, his eyes so bright… then his lips and tongue were between her legs, licking and sucking, his teeth grazing over her clit, making her jump… his hands on her ass pulling her harder against his mouth…

Her knees buckled and he laughed against her flesh…the vibrations rippling over her and feeling so incredibly good, his hands and mouth holding her up and against the door, his tongue flicking at her opening, his hands kneading her ass cheeks… One of his hands left her for a moment and lost in sensation, she vaguely heard a click as he locked the door…

Then he stood up again and flipped her around, leaning her over the broad back of the heavy couch that sat behind them…

He lifted the back flap of the suit and she heard his breath catch…’we’ll get one in red too, Charlie, shit, we’ll get one in every colour…’

She turned to look at him through her hair… ‘Did you really just get here?’ she chuckled…’you are slipping, Bass…’

His hand cracked down on the springy flesh of her ass, making her jump… ‘I still had two days to go, that’s better than you did last time…’

She laughed at him, a little breathless…’I went easy on you, I mean, you are older than me, I didn’t want to wear you…’ she jumped as his hand came down again, crack…’out…’ then she gasped again as his fingers returned and played with her some more, sliding in and out of her from underneath and behind… 

He laughed… ‘You’re not as hard to track as you think, Charlie’ 

Then she felt his cock, the thick head parting her folds, hot and so, so good… she spread her legs out wider....’we’ve still got two days before we go back to work, what do you want to do?’

He plunged into her, pushing her against the back of the couch…’what…do you…think?’ 

Her breath caught as she held on to the arm of the couch as he pounded into her, and damn, it felt like heaven with all the angels singing, ‘sounds…good to me…’ she turned a laughing, shining face round to him, her hair flying…her lips open and eyes glazing over as he hit the spot inside her and her senses exploded…’shiiit….’

He rode her hard, right on through it and while the stars were still falling he shuddered and came, his cock pulsing inside her, hot and as delicious as her chillies…

He pulled her back up and against him, his hands stroking up and down her body…his lips searching for and finding hers and she felt his lips move against hers… ‘Don’t forget it’s my turn to hide next, Charlie…’

…………………………………

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I hope you enjoyed this ☺ I had a hell of a lot of fun writing it lol! Let me know what you think if you have a moment… cheers, Magpie


End file.
